The smith family
by Powerranger lover101
Summary: There is a family of 5 who do what they do every day
1. Chapter 1 Getting ready for school

The Adventures of the smith family

This is a story about a family of 5 The fathers name is Jorden age 29 and his wife kayla age 29 and there 3 kids twins named Kim and Jim age 1 and there teen age daughter kate age 13 she will turn 14 in two months.

Simbols: * means they are doing an action () means they are doing another action and comment means I say what is in the story that are nick names for things and people.

Chapter 1

Getting ready for school

In a town called jacksonville Florida, In a house on berry street there lived a family of 5 about to get ready for school. * beep beep beep* *beeep beeep beeep *

Jorden: be quiet you clock

* beeep beeeep beeep *

(Jorden hits the clock with his fist on botten)

Kayla: Good Morning Hon It's Kates first day of high school so I'm going down stairs to make breakfeast. Can you wake her up for me?  
Jorden:Sure i'll wake her up.

(Jorden gets out of bed and heads into Kates room)

Jorden: Wake up Katty time for school

Kate: * in tired voice* I don't want to wake up and can you stop calling me by my nick name katty.

Jorden: Come on katty time for high school and mr. Mike here will be waiting when you come back.

Comment mr. mike is the poster of Micheal jackson

Kayla: * In cute voice* Good morning babies did you have a good sleep? As she picked up kim and Jim.

Kim and Jim: *babbles*

*Kayla walks down stairs and puts the babies in their high chairs*

Kate: *walks down the stairs dressed already and kisses Kayla on the cheek* Good morning mom

Kayla: Good morning hun

Kate: like the outfit i'm wearing for school?

Kayla: the pants are fine but the shirt is not it shows to much. Wear a different shirt and spit out the gum, and not too much make-up.

Kate: *blows and stomps up the stairs*

Kayla: Teenagers and the fashion so who's hungrey.

*Jorden come down dressed for work and grabs his stuff and kisses his wife and babies and heads out the door* bye honey see you soon.

Kayla: bye honey have a good time at work

*Kayla feeds the babies and takes them out of their high chairs and takes them up stairs*

Kayla: ok what do you need to where because your aunt and uncle are coming over. *She puts Kim in a pink puffy dress and puts Jim in a shirt and tan cargo pants*

Kate: bye mom i'm off to school

Kayla: ok see you later

Kate: bye Kim and Jim see you after school

*Kate heads out the door and get's on the bus to school*


	2. Chapter 2 At High School

*Kate and other student get off the bus and go into the building*

Kate:wow this place is big really big

*A student comes up to kate and says hi*

Jill: hi my name is Jill jackson what's your name?

Kate: my name is Kate smith

Jill: do you have a locker yet?

Kate: no not yet i'm new

Jill:of course you can have a locker next to me locker 243

Kate: so mines is 244

Jill: yup and you have a code right here on this paper

Kate: thanks

Jill: your welcome do you have your class time paper?

Kate: yes it says here at 8:00 I have math

Jill: me too I have math I guess we have the same class

Kate: that's great and at 9:00 is science and 10:00 is art and at 11:00 is cooking

Jill: we are in the same classes wow that's weird I never been in the same class with you before I mean in all the classes!

Kate: yeah that is weird but anyway thanks for showing me my new locker!

Jill: your welcome kate hey want to be friends?

Kate: sure I never had friends before because how rich my family is they called me at my old school a teachers pet and rich girl all famous

Jill: I wish I had a family like that but you have to be gratefull for what you have.

Kate: yeah my mom always says that

*School bell rings*

Jill: we have to get to class

Kate: yeah let's go!

* Jill and Kate run to their first class of the day*

Mrs.B: ok class it seems we have a new student joining our school can you please come up and introduse yourself

Kate: hello everyone my name is Kate smith

Student 1: Hey I know you your the use to be teachers pet and rich girl!

Kate: Oh Hi again

Mrs.b: Oh it seems you two know each other

Kate and student 1: yeah we do

Mrs.b: thank you cate sit down please

Kate: it is Kate with a k

Mrs.b: Sorry for the miss spelling

Mrs.b: ok class today we will talk about circles circle have no sides or vertexes or points. Can any of you name the parts of a circle?

* Kate raises her hand*

Mrs.b: yes Kate

Kate: there is the radius the diameter and the curcumfience.  
Mrs.b: that is correct Kate

Jill: good job Kate first time and you get a question right!

Kate: thanks

* Bell rings and student's leave their desk*

Mrs.b: ok class your home work is in your text books they have to be done by tommorow

*Jill and Kate walk into the hallway of the school talking to each other*

Jill: wow Kate you are good for the first time

Kate: thanks Jill

Jill: what's next on the list?

Kate: umm I think science

Jill: ok


	3. Chapter 3 a visit

Chapter 3 A visit

Kayla: ok babies time to get you two down stairs

*Kayla brings babies down stairs and puts them in their play pen and makes food in the kicthen*

* Ding Dong*

Kayla: now who could that be? *She opens the door and her sister and her husband come on the door*

Sister:Hi sis how are you?

Kayla:good how are you oh how is the baby?

Sister: oh he is fine the doctor said I could deliver in 15 weeks

Kayla: that's good sit down and make your selves at home

Sister: thanks * walks into living room and walks to the play pen*

Sister:How are my niece and nephew?

Kayla: my husband is at work and my daughter is at high school her first day

Sister: yep like we were but I was a good grade student

Kayla: was not I was you got one a and 4 C's and D's and I got all A's and one B

Sister: I guess your right

Bill: hi my sister-in-law

Kayla: hi bill how are you

Bill:good how is your husband?

Kayla:he is good

Bill:the babies are healthy?

Kayla: yeah

Bill: remember when we were at prom

Kayla: yeah

Sister:yeah that's where I met you bill

Bill: yep I can still remember like it was yesterday

Sister: but it was years ago

Kayla: sis it's a metaphor

Sister: oh yeah


	4. Chapter 4 At work

Chapter 4 At work

Jorden:hi boss

Boss: hey jorden I need you to do a case

Jorden: what case?

Boss:About a stolen car

Jorden: when was that?

Boss: today

Jorden:let me see that picture

* his boss hands him the picture and looks at the picture*

Jorden: Oh my goodness that looks like a limo

boss:who do you think owns it?

Jorden: I don't know but i'll see who's car it is

* Jorden goes to his desk and grabs a magnifiying glass and looks at the plate*

Jorden: well it looks like the limo belong to a certain someone

Boss: who?

Jorden: i'm not sure it could belong to the president or a very rich person

Boss: you go head and figure it out and remember we have a meeting at 12:00 today

Jorden:ok boss

Jake:hey Jorden

Jorden: hey jake how is the wife and kids?

Jake: good and your family

Jorden: good just good

Jake:so are you going to the meeting today?

Jorden: yup and do you think on sunday you can go to church with my family our pastor is a great speaker

Jake: I don't know I mean what can you learn at church?

Jorden:well you can learn about God our heavenly Father and Jesus his son and the bible and what it says

Jake: i'll see

* Jorden looks at the picture and thinks to himself* Hmmm who's car is this? * Looks at clock and sees it's 11:00*

Jorden: Jake think about it and come on sunday and let's go to the meeting before the boss get's upset

* Jorden and Jake go into the meeting room*

Boss: ok we are having a good sale on phones and that we need to work faster and extra hard for the next few means you have to work extra hours.  
* Workes complain*

Worker 1: But I have to get home to the wife and kids!

Woker 2:I have to get home to the wife

Jake:But boss I have to get home to my wife and daughter!

Jorden:yeah me too I have babies to take care of and a teenager

Boss: sorry boys I can't change the rules 


End file.
